That Power
by Abercrombie0303
Summary: title explains it all if you know what i mean coughcoughJBcoughcough Slight Robstar. unmistakably funny XD


haha i just had to do this...sorry about the late updates but i have testing soon :((( Ugh stressin me out. So there might be a delay of updates comin up i just wanted you guys to know. I LOVE you guys :) your reviews make my day. I wish i could update more but I'M soo SORRY but studying comes 1st! Bear with me guys :/

* * *

Just a regular day in Jump City. Well, maybe for everyone but the titans that is. Yeah, you might expect them to be fighting crime, or at their pizza hangout, but no.

"Come ON, team! we gotta do some house cleaning!" shouted Robin at the other teams.

"Don't you mean 'T' cleaning?" asked Beastboy.

Everyone groaned and facepalmed, while Robin glared at BB.

"Hehe, but really dude?"

"Yes Beastboy, we haven't cleaned this place in ages and i think we should all start with our rooms, ESPECIALLY YOU beast boy." instructed robin as he carried gloves,buckets, and other cleaning supplies into his room.

The rest of the team grumbled as they went into the cleaning closet to get brooms, vacuums, and dusters.

~A little while later...~

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Star do you need any help?" asked Robin as he opened the door to see Starfire singing 'the way' by ariana grande while dusting.

_I love the way you make me feel, I love it I love it_

_So don't you worry baby you got me_

_Got a bad boy got a bad boy must admit it_

_You got my heart dunno how you did it-_

Oh Boyfriend Robin! I didn't see you there! i was just..." said Starfire getting flustered and pausing the music.

Robin chuckled, "I just wanted to see if you needed help, you have a beautiful voice by the way."

Starfire blushed as she looked down, "Why i must thank you, here you could help me sweep." she said descending and handing him a broom.

Just as she did so Robin grabbed the broom with one arm and starfire's waist with another. Starfire let out a little 'eep' and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sing for me." he whispered in her ear as he pressed the play button.

She let out a small smile as she sang along,

_And i don't care who sees it babe, i don't wanna hide the way i feel when you stand next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel, i love it, i love it_

_uhh i love the way, i love the way, the way i love you_

_So if you need it i got it i got it everyday _

_be your lover, your friend , you'll find it all here babe-_

Starfire let out a gasp as Robin twirled her. Once she was back in his hands he dipped down low for a kiss when...

"Yo! Star! you seen Robin anywhere?" cried Cyborg.

The two teens jumped apart to find Cyborg, Raven, and BB at the doorway.

"uh uh! by your orders we were suppose to be cleaning our rooms! not smooching star!"

"Not cool dude!"

Robin gave out a small laugh as he scratched his head as he spoke, "So i guess your all done huh?"

"Come on lovebirds" Raven said as she threw a towel at them.

While Raven and Starfire were hosing down the windows on the outside, the boys were cleaning the living room.

"Oh ugh! I am not touching that moldy piece of hot dog!" cried BB

"Come on Man up!"

"Uhhh duuuude! you know how i feel about meat!"

Cyborg mumbled under his breathe as he threw the piece of hot dog in the air and incinerated with a shot of his cannon.

"That was Awesome!"

"tsktsktsk, your such a hypocrite Robin." announced Cyborg as he continued to clean the fridge.

Robin scowled," Just CLEAN!" He turned around to wax the window.

_Knock knock_

Robin looked through the other side to find a smiling starfire. She breathed on the glass and wrote the words 'I love you :)' Robin smiled and both teens leaned towards each other and kissed through the glass.

"Ugh that's just NASTY! we use that window you KNOW!"

"Yeah Robin! how am i suppose to play video games with your lip marks and slobber all over the window?!"

Raven and starfire flew back in the tower as the boys were disinfecting the tables and sweeping the floors.

"Ohhh Friends let us put on some tunes!" exclaimed Star as she turned on the radio. 'that power' by will. featuring justin bieber was playing.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS IS MY SONG!" shouted cyborg as he started doing the birdie. The other teens followed his lead as they started dancing with their cleaning supplies. Well...everyone but Raven who muttered something about how she can't stand justin bieber and retreated back into her room.

Beast boy grabbed a spatula and jumped onto the counter as he started to sing

_"Annddddd oohhhhhh! I"M alive i'm alive i'm alive!_

_andd oooh i could fly i could fly i could fly_

_andd ooh i'm alive i'm alive i'm alive _

_andd i'm loving every second, minute hour bigger better stronger POWER!_

He jumped off the counter flexing his 'guns' and started doing the disco. _BLAST "Ahhhhh!" _Cyborg blasted BB out of his way as he started singing his solo with a spoon.

_I got that Power_

_I got that power_

_I got that POWER Power power_

_They call me will-A stay so cool i'm chilley_

_I done made that malley, on my way to that valley..._

Robin jumped in with his sunglasses and started jerking and used a duster as his mic

_Used to have a piggy bank, but now i got that bigger bank_

_who who cares what the haters state, they hate on me cause we doing what they can't._

[all three boys]

_I stay on that hussle, i flex those loose to muscle..._they sang as they all flexed.

With that Raven bursted through the doors and sang in her usual monotone voice

_hate to burst your bubble, i'm on that other level..._she retreated back as starfire flew through the tower singing.

_imma take it higher and higher and high high higher _

_i stay and buy attire keep _

_burning like that fire  
_she flew up and twirled releasing a rain of starbolts

ALL:

_Annd ohhhhh i'm alive i'm alive i'm alive _

_andd ohhh i could fly i could fly i could fly_

_annd oohhhh i'm alive i'm alive i'm alive_

_and im lovin every second minute hour _

_BIGGER_

_BETTER_

_STRONGER _

_POWER!_

_Cyborg in the garage:_

_I got that power_

_dundundundundundun_

_i got that power_

_i got that power Power POwer POWER_

_BB in the shower: _

_Yes yes yes y'all_

_Feelin funkin fresh y'all_

_workin hard to be the best y'all_

_Robin in the training room:_

_we're good under pressure y'all_

_Been through all that stress y'all _

_Get this off my chest y'all_

_Made it out in project_

_Where this project that's progress y'all_

_Starfire breaking into the training room:_

_i beat it through my mama _

_I told her when i was younnger_

_that i'ma be that number, one day i'll be that number 1_

_ ALL Titans meet in the hallway:_

_Imma take it higher and high high higher i stay and buy attire_

_keep burnin like that fire_

_Burstin onto the roof:_

_Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger_

_so imma get stronger_

_call me like a veteran veteran _

_i lock it down and down and go down again_

_ALLL Running down the stairs back into the main room:_

_Annd ohhhhh i'm alive i'm alive i'm alive _

_andd ohhh i could fly i could fly i could fly_

annd_ oohhhh i'm alive i'm alive i'm alive_

_and im lovin every second minute hour _

_BIGGER_

_BETTER_

_STRONGER _

___POWER! (x2)  
_

Dun!They ended all landing on the couch_. _

_"Heyyyyy guys!" shouted_ bumblebee_ and titans east trailing behind her._ "Woah! what happened here?" asked Speedy.

"It...was..._gasp_...that power" said beastboy out of breath

"HOLD UP! YOU MEAN THAT POWER WITH JB AND WILL. ?!" fangirled bumblebee

"YES!" all the titans jumped off the couch and they began dancing to the song

_i got that power..._

* * *

Yup and that's that. I wanted to give you guys this to read so that you'll be entertained before i could update again. I DO NOT OWN THE TT OR ANY OF THE SONGS! yeah so until i'm done with testing :) byee guys!


End file.
